His Milestones
by Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer
Summary: <html><head></head>Youkais and humans have milestones that mark significant turning points in their life. He, who was not affected by time, never cared nor understood what these milestones were. So when she began to appear from the well every few centuries, she became the milestones that marked along his long life.</html>
1. The Well

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that are trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi. However, other characters in this story are rightfully mine. I am merely writing on the basis of entertainment and for S/K fans.****

**Chapter One –The Well**

Silence was interrupted by the faintest rustling sound of leaves. Tall trees loomed high above the ground to reach for the rays of warmth the Sun provided. A slender figure leaned against the ancient well in the middle of the clearing. Looking up towards the clear blue sky, strands of ebony hair reached past the figure's tiny waist. No longer the young teenager, Kagome dressed in a traditional miko garb that hid her toned, yet feminine figure. The only visible proof those ten years had passed were the wisdom and confidence in her violet tinted blue eyes.

"Kagome, do you really have to leave?"

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Kagome glanced towards the owner of the voice. With a wistful smile, she answered, "I must, Shippo."

She had spent five years searching for the Jewel shards and another five more years in the feudal era after Naraku's death. Her decision to leave the feudal era and return home was because she felt the well calling her. The strange feeling grew more and more over the years. A strange feeling, like a hum that streamed through her veins, the well called for her. She did not know why, but she knew she had to leave.

"Perhaps you will see me in the future," she whispered quietly enough for Inuyasha and Shippo to hear. Inuyasha crossed his arms while saying, "Keh, there are no demons in your era, Kagome."

A warm smile tugged on her lips. She knew there were no demons in her era that is why the wish she made upon the Shikon no Tama…

"Onee-chan! Don't leave!" Blue eyes softened towards the young woman she had come to think of as her little sister. Pools of tears burst past Rin's eyes, while Shippo held her hand in comfort. Sango and Miroku stood silently trying to hold up their quivering smile. Feeling her eyes swell with tears, Kagome hushed lovingly, "Good bye, my dear family. I love you all."

Pushing her feet off the ground, she fell down the well that engulfed her with a blue light. The weight of her sorrow seemed to lighten as she floated in the blue mist. But nearing the other side, sorrow continued to sink its way towards her heart. She was certain the well would forever close after this last trip. She had lost her second family. Pale hands brushed against the soil at the bottom. The sound of her breathing echoed in the deserted well. Had she done the right thing?

The distant sounds of chatter slowly began to echo down causing her to shake from her thoughts. Furrowing her brows, Kagome wondered if Ojii-san was hosting a Shrine festival. Glancing up to see a roof, she found it odd that the well house walls were missing. Skillfully climbing her way, the sounds of chatter grew louder. Kagome finally reached the top of the well and jumped out to land on grass.

'Grass?' Kagome thought in confusion.

Did Ojii-san decide to rebuild the well house?

Her gaze slowly shifted to look at her surroundings. It took seconds to realize she stood on top of a hill and below from where the well stood was…what seemed like a scene from an old movie. A chill of dread crawled down her back.

Antique Japanese architecture designed the two story houses that filled the busy streets.

The sound of merchants yelling to sell their items filled the air.

Youkais and humans walked pass each other peacefully as they mixed in a crowd.

Tall walls divided the land to look like a maze.

Kaede's village that was once the only living population near the ancient well was now devoured by a busy town.

"This is definitely not home," Kagome managed to breathe out in shock, "And this is definitely not the feudal era."

Shaking away the sinking feeling of fear, Kagome tried to keep it together. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Exhaling loudly, she slowly opened them.

She thanked her Okaa-san for forcing her to graduate University before a wish was made upon the Shikon no Tama. With a history major, she was quite confident she could find out where the well brought her. Steeling her eyes in concentration, Kagome took in the details of the buildings and clothing. The kimonos were more complex and stitched with more designs. The town was built to hold a population larger than a village, yet looked too small to be a city. Noting the underdevelopment of the streets and lack of transportation, a spark flickered past her eyes.

"Azuchi-Momoyama," she whispered to herself, "I am in the Momoyama period."

Noting the mix of youkais and humans, she wondered if her wish had worked. All myths of youkais ended in the Sengoku period (1467-1477). So if youkais still existed during the Momoyama period (1573-1603), it must mean her wish had worked.

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion and mumbled, "But what am I doing here?"

Sensing a demonic aura nearing the well, Kagome gripped tightly onto her bow as her fingers inched closer for her arrows. She watched carefully from the corner of her eyes as a youkai entered the clearing. Observing the dangerous glint in the youkai's eyes, Kagome lifted her bow.

"Now, now, no need to be so cautious, Miko-sama. We are working together, remember?" the youkai voiced slyly. Kagome made sure not to reveal her confusion. Perhaps this youkai had mistaken her for someone else. Spotting the youkai pull out something from his sleeve, Kagome raised her bow and aimed her arrow. The youkai noticed this and placed his hands in the air, "Woah, woah, woah, there, Miko-sama~ I am just a servant to deliver the stolen peace treaty."

The youkai carefully eyed her as he lowered the scroll in his hand onto the ground.

"Our leader has handed over the stolen peace treaty, so the condition to join forces with your leader is completed, correct?" the youkai asked suspiciously.

Why on earth would any Miko wish to ask for a peace treaty to be stolen? Though Kagome grasped the gist of what was going on, she needed to confirm if her assumptions were made correctly. She slung her bow over her shoulder and placed a barrier around herself.

"I need to see if you stole the original peace treaty," Kagome voiced stoically. A chuckle sounded from the youkai, along with a twinkle of amusement. Walking towards the scroll on the ground, she picked it up and read through the content.

_Peace Treaty_

_Humans shall not be harmed nor treated unfairly by any youkai. Should one refuse to obey these laws, the youkai shall be trialed in front of the Four Lords._

_Youkais shall not be harmed nor treated unfairly by any human. Should one refuse to obey these laws, the human shall be trialed in front of the Emperor's court._

_The succession of the next emperor can only succeed should they accept to follow and continue the peace treaty with youkais._

_Signed by Emperor Kōnin & The Four Lords_

Kagome's eyes briefly widened. Why would any Miko wish to steal this? Her face paled in worry for she had studied about the political culture back in the days. If a peace treaty was stolen or disappeared, then that was the same thing as annulling the agreement. She quickly looked at the streets where youkais and humans continued to walk by each other normally.

'It seems the information that the peace treaty was stolen hasn't leaked.' Kagome returned her gaze towards the youkai and assumed he had stolen it a few days ago.

Mistaking Kagome's shock as disbelief that the original peace treaty could be stolen under strong security, the youkai smirked, "It's the original, is it not?"

"Very well, I shall pass this to my leader," Kagome said coolly. The youkai sent her a wink before leaving. No longer sensing his aura, Kagome released a relieved sigh. She stared down at her hands that grasped onto the scroll with trembling hands. The disappearance of this peace treaty could lead to the destruction of youkais or humans.

Abruptly, a strong force clashed against her barrier causing her to smash into the ground a few feet away. Cursing herself for being caught off guard, Kagome hid the scroll in her miko garb. She rolled to the side to avoid the sword that stabbed into the spot she had just been in. Her glowing hand blocked the incoming attack with a barrier and sent a blast of purification. She sensed the youkai move back a distance as if he had underestimated her strength. Concentrating, Kagome felt several youkais surrounding the clearing. She cursed her luck and hoped not all the youkais were as powerful as the one she fought just now.

"No one interferes," a cold voice ordered. Immediately the youkai auras stilled their approach.

'At least he plays fair,' Kagome thought to herself in relief. The youkai used his demonic speed causing Kagome to see nothing but a blur of him. Barely escaping the attacks, Kagome felt her body growing heavy.

Was this youkai attacking her to steal the peace treaty? She narrowed her eyes dangerously, 'Over my dead body!'

Spotting an opening near his neck, she skillfully pulled out an arrow from her quiver and aimed to stab his neck.

A tense silence rested upon the clearing.

Two fighting forms paused in their frozen positions.

Kagome held a glowing arrow right at the youkai's neck.

However, Kagome noted his sword an inch away from her's.

"Impressive," the youkai muttered impassively. Slightly out of breath, Kagome answered, "Thanks."

Close enough to feel the wave of heat coming off of the youkai, Kagome finally looked to see his face.

Her eyes locked to meet golden ones.

The crescent moon symbol on his forehead revealed his title.

Two magenta strips marked along his cheeks.

Silver hair fluttered silently in the wind.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome voiced breathlessly.

Feeling a sudden pain on the side of her head, pitch darkness soon engulfed her vision as she felt her body sinking towards the floor. Before slipping into unconsciousness, Kagome heard, "Lock her up. She will be useful to find out the leader who dares to defy my orders."

**Author's Note: I would love to know your thoughts about the first chapter! I have made changes to the time frame. Sorry for the confusion.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	2. Dark Violet

**Chapter Two – Dark Violet**

Darkness surrounded her. Brought out of her unconsciousness, her brows furrowed at the ache that streamed through her body. Growing aware of the pounding pain against the back of her neck, she then felt her fallen body lying on an unfamiliar cold hard floor. Her eyes finally fluttered open and tried to adjust her blurred vision. The place was well lighted with candles causing her eyes to sting from the light. Blinking a few more times, the first thing she saw were thick caged bars. Immediately realizing where she was, she couldn't help but scoff at the situation.

"I didn't know I was that insignificant," Kagome muttered dryly. She knew youkais were able to verify people by their scent, but it seemed her presence was too insignificant for Sesshomaru to bother remembering. Kagome winced in pain as she struggled to stand when everything felt sore. Then hearing the echo of footsteps closing in, her hands moved to smooth the wrinkles on her miko garb. When the sound of footsteps no longer rang, she looked up to meet the eyes of the youkai who had locked her up. She could not stop the shiver that crawled down her back at the sight of disgust flickering past his stoic eyes. A small part of her heart sank for he looked at her with unfamiliarity. Crossing her arms, Kagome said, "I thought you would at least remember your ally that defeated Naraku, Sesshomaru."

His eyes only narrowed dangerously as he spoke, "Your mistake was to impersonate as the Shikon Miko. Who is your leader?"

Confusion clouded her mind. Impersonate? Sesshomaru thought she was pretending to be the Shikon Miko? Though she would have laughed had the circumstances been different, she felt more relieved that he had not forgotten her.

"Sesshomaru-"

"You speak as if we have met, Miko," He interrupted with a snarl. Disbelief flashed across her face as she did not know how to prove to him that she _was_ indeed the Shikon Miko.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" her eyes sprung to life as she saw her dear friend walk in. Looking not a year older, Inuyasha grunted, "I saw you drag in some Miko that looked a lot like…"

Amber eyes suddenly widened the moment he laid eyes on the prisoner.

"Kagome?" he breathed out in utter astonishment as if he had seen a ghost.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out in joy. When she left the feudal era, she had prepared her heart to anticipate that she might never see her friends again. So, she couldn't help the happiness that swelled within at the sight of her dear friend once more.

"What are you doing here? How did you…Why did you lock Kagome up?" Inuyasha's words fumbled into an outrageous cry as he glared at Sesshomaru. Just about to march over to unlock her, a deadly clawed hand moved in front of Inuyasha and blocked him from passing. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in confusion and bewilderment.

"You fool," Sesshomaru voiced coldly, "scent and looks can be manipulated, but never the eyes."

Kagome watched her friend stare into her eyes while his face began to grow sullen. Puzzled by his reaction, she asked, "What is wrong with my eyes?"

Her answer was met with an angry voice, "Kagome's eyes had blue in them, and yours are entirely dark violet. How dare you pretend to be her?!"

She did not know why her eyes suddenly looked dark violet, but she was not an imposter. Hurt and angered by the look of hatred in Inuyasha's expression, Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

BAM.

Golden eyes flickered with shock as a stiff silence hovered over the dungeon.

"Wha!?" Inuyasha roared into the floor, "How is she able to do that!?"

Anger simmering through her veins, Kagome couldn't believe he still didn't believe it was her!

"SIT!" She didn't mind 'sitting' him until it got through his thick skull that it was her. Shifting her glare towards Sesshomaru, she was slightly taken aback when she caught the flicker of hope flash through his look. But quickly overcome by anger, Kagome pointed at him and said heatedly, "I don't know why my eyes are dark violet, but I AM Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko who helped destroy Naraku! You traveled with a girl named Rin and then allowed her to live with me after Naraku was destroyed. She loves flowers, people, and would always talk about you. She told me you especially enjoyed throwing rocks at Jaken."

Pausing to take a deep breath, she noticed Inuyasha recovering his position with a smirk on his face from the secret she had exposed about Sesshomaru. Slowly turning her posture to face Inuyasha, burning anger flared past her eyes. Inuyasha gulped as the smirk disappeared.

"And _you_," Kagome snarled, "You always flung your Tetsusaiga around like a play sword and barely managed to kill off our opponents. Sometimes I think you are just very lucky."

"Wha..? Oi!"

Ignoring Inuyasha's protest, she continued, "You always loved the ramen that I brought from the future and wolf it down within seconds. You never let me go through the well to visit my family or for school, but for restocking on ramen you would always allow me then."

"Do you believe me now?" she growled. Observing both brother's look at her with recognition once more, she huffed in satisfaction. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head while appearing apologetic. Sensing Sesshomaru walk past him, Inuyasha heard, "Release her."

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome tried to hold in the anger that seethed within. Watching the youkai that not only imprisoned her, knocked her unconscious, AND accused her of being an imposter, now walk away without an apology gave her every right to seethe. The sound of the dungeon doors unlock caused her attention to see Inuyasha waiting at the open door with a sheepish grin. Forgetting her anger, Kagome ran towards the friend she thought she would never meet again and embraced him tightly.

Inuyasha returned her hug and whispered, "Shippo and Kirara are still here."

A sad smile tugged on her lips for she knew why he left out Sango and Miroku's name. Tightening her eyes shut, she replied, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Feeling his hold around her loosen, she glanced up to see his frowning face, "You need to explain how you got here, Kagome."

Nodding her head, she had many things to tell them, especially her wish upon the Shikon no Tama and her encounter with the youkai that plans to destroy her wish.

##

The sound of water droplets dripping against the wet floors echoed within the steamy onsen. The indoor onsen decorated majestically with elegant features, yet Kagome's gaze was focused on her reflection in the clear water.

Her eyes were dark violet.

No hint of blue was visible.

Her eyes that were once pure blue began to hold a hint of violet after she wished upon the Shikon no Tama. And now, her eyes had changed colors again. Sighing, Kagome rested her head against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. Why did her eye color change? What did it mean?

Hearing a knock at the entrance of the onsen, Kagome remained still and answered, "Yes?"

"The meeting will soon begin, Miko-sama," a female youkai answered.

Her eyes lazily opened to see the steamy white mist of heat float upwards. Moving to stand, Kagome then quickly dried off her hair and body before fitting into the miko uniform worn in the Momoyama period. She tied her hair in a high pony tail before her fingers trailed down to straighten any wrinkles on her miko garb. Soon exiting the onsen, Kagome followed the female youkai that waited at the entrance.

Allowing her aura to roam to familiarize the foreign building, she noticed herself nearing a room filled with youkais. She watched the female youkai stop right before the very room, and slid open the paper door. She scanned the room to see unfamiliar faces until they reached the ones she knew. Slightly bending forwards, Kagome bowed in greeting before taking a seat beside Inuyasha. The kitsune seated beside her slipped his hand on top of hers and gave a light squeeze. She returned him a smile and grasped his hand affectionately.

"Welcome back, Kagome. I missed you," the kitsune whispered.

Kagome glanced at the kitsune who had grown so tall. His boyish features still remained here and there, though the sword strapped around his waist indicated he was not to be underestimated. With a bright smile, she answered, "I missed you too, Shippo."

"Sesshomaru-sama, may we ask who this young lady is?" a phoenix youkai asked politely. His blonde hair and pale skin reminded her of a westerner.

"The Shikon Miko who assisted the defeat of Naraku," Sesshomaru's said stoically.

"The Shikon Miko? How is she still alive to this day? Was she not human?" the phoenix youkai asked. He voiced his confusions because he was fully knowledgeable on the Tales of the Shikon Miko, which were also well known to both humans and youkais. Golden eyes shifted to stare at her as if wondering the same questions.

Kagome wearily glanced at Inuyasha asking him with her eyes if the people in this room were trustworthy. Inuyasha, who surprisingly understood, pointed towards the phoenix demon, "That's Kazuo-san, Sesshomaru's General. Beside him is Masaaki-san, he is Sango and Miroku's descendant."

Her eyes lingered on Masaaki as she took in his features. He looked much like Miroku, with his dark short hair tied back and the heart shaped face. Yet, the serious expression he showed told her he held Sango's warrior personality. Deciding it was safe to share her secret, she said, "I travel through time by using the ancient well in the clearing you found me in. I left a few years after Naraku's death, and when I jumped in…I found myself in this place."

"Has the well sent you off course before?" Sesshomaru inquired, already aware she time traveled. Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "Never. But I have a feeling the well sent me here because of the wish I made upon the Shikon no Tama. You see, from the future where I was born, Inuyasha and I have found that no youkais existed."

Golden eyes narrowed as he stared at Inuyasha who nodded his head in agreement with the Miko.

"So, I wished for youkais, hanyous and humans to live together in peace." It was the first time she confessed what she had wished for.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha looked at her in awe. Returning his gaze with a gentle smile, she knew she had done the right thing. All those years trying to search for the Shikon shards made her see the beauty in every youkai and hanyou. She had researched for several years as to why youkais suddenly disappeared, but she never found a reason besides an unknown myth that told of youkais being exterminated through a massacre.

"And how is that a selfless wish? Is it not what you desire?" an impassive voice said. Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru, you jer-"

"He's right, Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, "If you look on the extreme side, I have defied the Kamis and changed the course of history with this wish."

She carefully eyed Sesshomaru and explained, "But, this wish was not purely based on my decision and emotions."

Watching his brow raise in doubt, she added, "It was the Shikon no Tama that asked me to make this wish."

Inside the Shikon no Tama held a constant war against human and youkai. Kagome would have never made such a wish that could risk everything if it hadn't been for the Jewel's influence.

"There will be consequences," she continued calmly, "and I accepted them in order for the wish to remain pure. Perhaps the well will bring me to another period to ensure the wish is completed."

The more she explained, the more it didn't make sense to him. The Miko had given up ten years of her life to hunt for the Shikon shards and destroy Naraku. And now, she was willing to give up more time to see that youkais and humans lived together in peace? She was but a human, and still she decides to spend the peak of her age to save others?

"_Kagome-onee-chan always thinks of others first before herself. It makes me wonder if she can be selfish at all!"_

He had written off Rin's words back then as rubbish. But, he was beginning to see that perhaps his ward had been correct after all.

"Well then, you've come at the perfect timing, Miko-sama!" the General said, "You see, the peace treaty between youkais and humans has been stolen. Without the peace treaty the destruction of youkais or humans can arise in a matter of min-"

Kagome slipped a hand inside her miko garb and pulled out the peace treaty she had carefully hidden. Waving the scroll in the air, she voiced playfully, "Are you talking about this?"

The General's jaw dropped wide open while Shippo and Inuyasha erupted in fits of laughter. Masaaki held a relieved expression and even Sesshomaru's stoic mask couldn't hide the smirk that tugged on his lips.

"When I climbed out of the well, I sensed a youkai approaching the clearing. He handed me the stolen peace treaty thinking I was a servant of some holy leader. Of course I pretended to play the part to get my hands on the treaty. The youkai said something about partnering up…and then just left," Kagome said coolly. Replacing a calm expression with a serious one, Kagome then asked, "My question is…who is this holy leader that wants to destroy the peace treaty?"

The General decided to update the Miko, "One of our spies placed within the youkai rebels hideout informed us of a letter exchanged between the youkai leader and a priest. Unfortunately, no names were written except for the information that one of his mikos will wait near the ancient well to retrieve the stolen treaty, thus completing their partnership agreement."

Tapping a finger on her chin, she added, "Which is why you mistook me as a servant of the priest."

"Correct," Sesshomaru said.

"Well then," her hand that held the scroll glowed pink as a seal engraved into it, "I shall hold the original peace treaty, and I am guessing you've already placed a fake one in its original place."

Inuyasha nodded and growled, "Now that we know the peace treaty is safe with us, we can start taking down the youkai rebels we've been trailing for years."

"For years?" Kagome said with a hint of amusement. She found it surprising that Inuyasha knew how to _wait_.

"The youkai rebels had yet to do anything drastic until now when they stole the peace treaty," Shippo whispered to Kagome. Nodding in understanding, she felt confirmed that the well had brought her here to carry out the wish upon the Shikon no Tama.

"We shall take down the youkai rebels tomorrow and then extract information about this priest," Sesshomaru commanded stoically before walking out of the room with his General.

Along the hallway, the General asked, "Sesshomaru-sama, is it wise to trust the Shikon Miko? Even with the original peace treaty? I know you have allied with her in the past…but we have just met her reappearance today."

"_Sesshomaru-sama, you can trust Onee-chan! You can trust her with me! You can trust her with everything!"_

"We can trust her," he said with truth. If she was anything like what Rin said and the woman he believed her to be, the miko could be trusted with more.

##

Dark clouds cleared to reveal the glowing moon. A midnight breeze swept past the open windows and streamed through the empty hallways. Kagome tightened the cloth around her as she felt the chilling wind pass by. She wandered around the maze like building, wondering where this place even was. A glimpse of green entered her vision while she passed by an open window. She looked out to see a magical garden glowing under the moonlight. Sighing at the beauty before her, she quietly leaped out from the first floor window to get to the garden. There was no way she would be able to find her way back to the garden any other way.

Breathing in the smell of fresh dew, she closed her eyes and bathed in the garden's thick sweet scent. As time passed by, she explored the garden observing each plant carefully. When she reached a clearing, there she spotted a silver figure.

"Sesshomaru…" she called out while her feet approached him unconsciously. He sent her a slight nod in acknowledgement. Sensing that he did not mind her presence, she seated herself on the bench he sat on. There had been one question that continuously crossed her mind, "How did you know the color of my eyes?"

It was a silly question in a sense for Sesshomaru seemed to know everything. But the littlest detail, she doubted he needed to remember, especially a human like her.

"_She has the most beautiful blue eyes, Sesshomaru-sama, almost like a blue violet flower."_

A moment of silence remained in the clearing until Sesshomaru decided to give her an answer.

"Rin…she talked about you constantly, even after you were gone," he voiced calmly. A soft giggle entranced the moment as she whispered, "I am surprised you were interested in hearing stories about me, Sesshomaru."

Raising a brow, he asked coolly, "What makes you think I was interested, Miko?"

"Well, Rin is not naïve to speak of things that only interests her. She is a very observant girl. She would only continue to speak of things if she found that it interested the other."

'This was true.' He looked away from her gaze. He would admit he had been curious about the Miko who acted neither human nor youkai. He admitted to carefully listening to his ward's stories about her in light that he may one day understand this foreign creature. And he just so happen to realize…a small part of him that felt disappointed by her disappearance long ago sparked with hope at her return.

Slender fingers moved to tuck in a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. Dark violet eyes peeked towards the still figure beside her as she asked softly, "Was she happy?"

Without turning his gaze, he answered, "I ensured it."

A watery chuckle escaped her lips as tears swelled in her large almond shaped eyes. She missed her little sister, but knew she was long gone by now.

"Did she marry? Have children?"

"Hn, a normal village boy. Her descendants died out."

"Hmmm…" she hummed while closing her eyes. Lifting her head towards the sky, her arms moved behind her as she leaned back into the bench. Resting in this position, she asked casually, "A few hundred years have passed since we last met. Anything interesting happen since then? Perhaps a milestone?"

His gaze turned towards her with his brows slightly furrowed. Confused by the questions she asked as if they were best of friends, his frown deepened. Barely on talking terms in the feudal era, he did not see how his actions towards her in this era could possibly make him any more approachable. He had accused her of posing as an imposter while knocking her out. Yet, she acted as if all that never happened. No matter how many stories he heard of the miko from his ward, he did not think he would ever come to understand this creature.

"A milestone," he stated rather than question the foreign word. Blinking her eyes open, she tilted her gaze towards Sesshomaru and wondered if the word was too modern. She explained, "Yes, a milestone is an important event that must be remembered. Or maybe it could be a life changing event?"

Kagome stared into his blank eyes and gasped with disbelief, "You can't be serious! Nothing?"

Waiting for him to correct her, silence was his reply.

"In the span of hundreds of years you don't have a SINGLE milestone?! NOTHING?!" she asked once again in doubt.

His eyes narrowed at the tone of her voice, but replied, "Miko, humans may need these milestones you speak of, but a youkai has superior memory. What use is there for milestones?"

And even if he tried to label a milestone, he would still have none. Something important, something significant, he did not have anything like that. He was fine without these milestones the Miko sprouted. Spotting her pout and bite the bottom of her lips shut, his eyes relaxed. Soon a twinkle of amusement shined through. He pondered whether she would say anything more to her defense.

"O_nee-chan won't stop until she gets her point across. And she is alwaysss right in the end."_

"But milestones are used as a mark to label _what_ is significant and important! It's even more precious to youkais _because_ it's easy to forget what is most important to them since they live for so long," Kagome blurted out.

A ghost like smile appeared across his face, shocking Kagome into silence.

She truly was just how his ward described her as.

"Perhaps," he voiced with a hint of gentleness. His answer caused her to smile brightly. Standing up from the bench, she knew it was time to rest for the night's temperature had dropped. Before she left him, she whispered, "And thank you…"

His gaze met with hers in question to what she could be thanking him for.

"For being angered when you thought I was posing as the Shikon Miko."

His eyes widened a fraction as they focused on her alluring smile. He watched her walk out of the clearing with a numb feeling. Then the moment she was gone, his heart began to stir. Indeed, he had been furious that someone dared to impersonate _her_. His anger stemmed from the many decades of hearing stories about her, and many more decades afterwards when his mind would not release her from his thoughts.

"_Sesshomaru-sama, Onee-chan has the most beautiful voice…"_

He remembered everything his ward said about her.

"_You should listen to her laughter, Sesshomaru-sama…"_

Word for word, all the stories and descriptions, his ward's memories of the Miko became his.

"_If there is one person I wish to be like, it is Onee-chan…"_

He did not know if it was a conscious or an unconscious effort.

"_Her heart, Sesshomaru-sama…"_

He would always remember his ward's words ring with truth and love.

"_Loyal, courageous, compassionate…"_

He knew Rin adored the Miko like no other.

"_I can't find anyone like…"_

He remembered his ward confessing that she could find no other that filled or replaced the portion the Miko took up in her heart.

"_Today, Onee-chan told me…"_

Unaware of it himself, even though Rin no longer remained by his side, he compared others to the Miko with the stories he was left with.

"_I wish you could meet her now, Sesshomaru-sama…"_

And after so many decades, he could not find one that out-shined her.

"_Everyone falls in love with Onee-chan…"_

He admitted he grew attached to this odd creature. And now, he finally had the chance to judge for himself the significance of this woman that had constantly roamed his mind for years.

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy this chapter? The plot unfolds one by one.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	3. His First Milestone

**Chapter Three – His First Milestone**

**Author's Note: Apologies for the slow updates!**

A fisted hand slammed on top of the map causing the table to shake at the force. An angered growl ripped through the tense air, "How the hell are we supposed to capture all the rebels when they dug so many escape routes! Damn those little cowards!"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's fist that blocked the view of the map. Her eyes scanned the blue prints of the rebel's hide out created by one of their spies.

"We won't be able to gather enough soldiers in time for an attack tonight, Sesshomaru-sama," General Kazuo informed.

"We cannot delay it any longer," Sesshomaru said. There was a high risk for the Priest to join forces with the youkai rebels if they prolonged their attack. By then, it would become much more complicated to assess how much more powerful they have become; their records trailing the youkai rebels for years all becoming useless.

"If we lack soldiers we won't have enough to block all the escape routes. You wanna risk letting some of the rebels go?" Inuyasha grunted with dissatisfaction.

Kagome interrupted sharply, "How many soldiers do we have at our disposal?"

"50 of the very best, Miko-sama," General Kazuo said. But even he knew that 50 of the best soldiers were not enough. Kazuo glanced to see a smirk widen across the Miko's lips and wondered why she appeared so confident.

Pointing towards the four escape routes, she said, "Why don't you four position in each escape route exit along with 10 soldiers each?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, Shippo, General Kazuo and Massaki-san with a grin. She could see the shock and confusion in their stiff reactions. She continued, "You would be able to easily ambush and capture all the rebels that exit from each escape route."

Sesshomaru's intense gaze rested upon the Miko as he tested, "And then?"

Noting his interest and doubtfulness towards her barbaric strategy suggested so far, Kagome's smirk only grew. Her finger circled the hide out and said, "The remaining 10 soldiers will surround the hide out in case the rebels choose to escape out the ground level doors."

"This leaves us with Sesshomaru and me," she continued while her finger moved towards the entrance door of the hide out, "we will attack from here."

His eyes narrowed in deep thought. Did the Miko really know what she was suggesting?

"You're kidding, right Kagome?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, then Sesshomaru and then back at Kagome. Seeing her determined expression and his brother's stoic one, Inuyasha taunted, "You think the rebels will retreat through the escape routes because ONE miko and ONE youkai are attacking?"

"Yes," both Sesshomaru and Kagome responded sharply.

From the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru stared at the Miko. Yes, she knew exactly what she was doing and getting herself into. She chose to fight at the front line of this battle.

The Miko was smart and brave.

He would acknowledge this.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pointed out, "Miko, did you consider what to do when the youkai rebels retreat back into the hide out after they encounter our groups waiting at the escape route exits?"

With a nod, she replied, "I plan to place a barrier once most of the rebels have gone through it and leave the rest of them to escape through the ground level doors."

Sesshomaru scanned the map over and considered her strategy. He found that her plan broke up the rebels into smaller groups, making it easier to ensure none escaped. Eyeing the Miko, a glint of acceptance remained in his gaze.

The sun shined directly above them, notifying that it was the afternoon. Sesshomaru commanded, "Then we move out now to arrive there before midnight."

##

The sound of footsteps rustling against the grass blended in with the night's breeze. Short breaths were taken to pass insects and animals unknowingly. Dressed in black the darkness disguised their presence.

Nearing the youkai rebel's hide out, everything appeared calm. Kagome watched Sesshomaru give the silent signal for the others to take their positions. Their backs retreated into the shadows and caused her heart to pound. Where she stood, what they were about to do, everything felt right. Zeal pumped through her blood as dark violet eyes glowed.

With only the two of them left standing before the gate, his eyes silently asked if she was prepared. With a stiff nod, she felt his arms slip around her waist and lifted into the air. Though her eyes widened in shock, she held in the surprised scream that wished to be let loose. Descending from beyond the wall that guarded the hide out, they both observed the two story house before them. Chatter and laughter resounded from the place as lights shined brightly from within.

As a strong wind swept past them, a strand of his hair brushed against her cheek catching her attention. Strands of silver reflected in the moonlight. Golden eyes were concentrated yet distant. His skin hummed to life in the darkness.

With her forefinger, she unconsciously traced a crescent moon shape on her forehead. Her gaze shifted towards the crescent moon in the clear night sky.

Like the moon, he held a beauty that was not tainted by this world.

And like the moon that captured the attention of the night sky, he did just the same; the darkness could not veil his features.

"Miko," her attention snapped alert. She saw him draw his sword and readied her bow and arrow. She felt a burst of his aura flare causing a chill to crawl through her skin. Fighting the sense of danger, she released her aura to clash against his.

A mixture of pink and blue haunted the entrance door.

It took moments for the rebels to notice their presence. Soon, yells and shouts echoed within the hide out.

Letting her arrow fly, the entrance door exploded with a loud boom and purified all that surrounded it. Allowing the scattered dust to hide her, Kagome entered the hide out and didn't waste time attacking the rebels before their confusion and surprise ceased. The air held thick waves of raw power and caused many to scurry away, yet some foolishly tried to attack. A barrier erected around her as she shot down the incoming opponents.

Howls of defeat rang in the hallways before lifeless bodies collided onto the floor.

She could sense the fear in the youkais, assuring her that her plan would work.

Suddenly, a strong hand grasped her arm and tugged her to collide with his chest. Realizing it was Sesshomaru, she looked to see a sword pointed an inch away from her as Sesshomaru's sword was already pierced through the rebel's heart.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly in shock. His eyes narrowed and responded dangerously, "You dropped your guard, Miko. Remember we are still outnumbered."

"Right," she replied stiffly. She hadn't realized her barrier had dropped. Refocusing on her powers, she pulled on her bow and aimed the arrow to the youkais that were running away. In the distance, she could hear the rebels cry, "RETREAT."

Gradually sensing the youkai aura decrease within the house, she knew many had escaped through the secret exits. Exchanging gazes with Sesshomaru, they split paths. She headed towards the escape routes to block them off with a barrier while he went after the rebel leader.

Sheer pink surrounded her as she ran through the hallways. Anyone in her way was purified the moment they came into contact with her barrier. Following the map, she found all three escape routes and blocked it off.

She just couldn't seem to find the last one!

Sweat trailed down her forehead in panic.

Her footsteps creaked against the wooden floor.

Abruptly, she felt the vibration of thundering footsteps under her feet. Turning her gaze towards the paper door to a room, she slowly slid it open. Instead of a room, Kagome found an empty tunnel that led underground. The thundering vibration of footsteps grew closer causing her to snap out of her shock. The rebels must be retreating back to the hide out. She quickly formed a barrier on the last route and ran in search of Sesshomaru's aura.

The hallways were now empty with only the dead scattered along the floor. Reaching the top floor, she burst through the large room where Sesshomaru's aura was most strong.

There before her, a gruesome scene painted the room. Sesshomaru's body was covered in burned marks with his haori torn in several places. Only the leader remained standing as the rest of his followers lay dead on the ground. She noticed the leader holding something in his right hand that glowed purple.

'Purification powers?' Kagome thought to herself. She didn't know how the rebel leader was able to hold and control miko powers. Spotting the leader prepare for another attack, she formed a barrier around Sesshomaru to protect him. She could feel his anger lash against the barrier that contained him, but she couldn't risk his safety when she knew miko powers couldn't harm her.

"A Miko?" the leader snarled, finally noticing her presence. "I thought I killed all of the traitorous Yamamoto clan members!"

'Traitorous? A clan of mikos? The priest, perhaps?' Kagome thought, trying to connect the information. Perhaps, the Yamamoto clan was the priest that wished to join forces with the youkai rebels. But why were they traitorous? Were they not allies? Voicing her confusion, she asked, "I am not from the Yamamoto clan, but were they not your allies?"

"Allies?" the leader barked maliciously. "They betrayed us by pretending to be our allies and then handing over the Peace Treaty to Lord Sesshomaru! I slaughtered them all for their betrayal!"

Her eyes widened in horror, "Oh no," she whispered. The leader didn't know that it wasn't the Yamamoto clan that handed the Peace Treaty over to Sesshomaru, but it had been her! A smirk grew along the leader's lips as he said, "I can see that you do not belong to the Yamamoto clan, seeing as you erected a barrier to protect Lord Sesshomaru. I guess the Yamamoto clan was useful for this one thing."

Kagome noticed the leader holding onto a crystal ball in his right hand. As the crystal began to glow, a blast of energy crackled against the barrier that surrounded Sesshomaru. The colour of her barrier slowly changed into a purple shade. A cry tore through her lips as she realized the held control over the barrier that confined Sesshomaru.

Her barrier that was supposed to protect him now became a danger to his life.

She could see Sesshomaru's skin sizzling against the raw power. Unable to retract her barrier or break it in fear for Sesshomaru's safety, she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran towards the barrier.

Sesshomaru steeled his eyes to veil the pain he was feeling. Spotting the foolish Miko running towards him, he struggled to voice a warning for her to stop. There was a possibility that the purification powers the youkai controlled could harm her too.

Yet, words of warning fell from his lips as he took in her approaching figure.

Her brows furrowed, making her expression appear desperate.

Fear darkened her widened eyes.

Her wild dash to reach him quickly made him forget the pain he was feeling for a moment.

She stretched out one hand so urgently that he felt his own hand twitching to reach for it.

Within seconds, her arms wrapped around his body and soon the pain ceased.

Unconsciously, his twitching hand faintly rested on her back.

Placing another barrier around Sesshomaru, ripples of her power clashed against purple in electric waves. Swirling forces of wind swept through the room, knocking down objects. Kagome steadied her arrow and focused on the target. Calling forth her powers, a glow surrounded her arrow and let go. A painful howl erupted from the leader's lips. She yelled, "Sesshomaru! His right hand!"

Already knowing what to do, Sesshomaru neared the distracted leader and slashed his sword. Spurts of red barely missed his black haori as the leader's right hand rolled onto the ground. A treacherous scream resounded in the room while the leader fell to his knees grasping tightly onto his amputated arm. From the limp right hand, a crystal orb rolled out. Soon, the cries of the leader ceased as his head fell away from his beheaded body.

Clawed fingers picked up the crystal orb that gave the strength to manipulate miko powers and tucked it away in his haori. Turning his gaze towards her, she sat slumped onto the ground.

"Miko," he called out coolly, silently indicating it was time to leave. She looked up at him with a sheepish grin and pointed at her legs, "Sorry, my legs aren't listening."

Her plan had worked and all the built up stress and worries vanished, along with the tension in her body.

"It seems your body has a habit of acting irrationally before thinking ahead of time," he muttered sarcastically. He made sure to point out her rash decision for erecting a barrier to protect him and then run into the barrier that was manipulated by the youkai leader.

He knew from their first encounter that the Miko loved to throw herself into danger before thinking. She had always done so to protect someone. And this time it had been him. Not knowing how to react to this revelation, he ignored the odd feeling that stirred within him. Hearing her snort, a smirk tugged on his lips as he heard her say, "You're welcome."

What a strange Miko…

Surprise flashed through her eyes as she felt his arms gently lift her and carry her out of the bloody scene. Her head snuggled closer to his chest as she accepted the warmth he emitted. Spotting a burnt wound across his neck, she faintly traced the mark with her finger.

"You are injured," she softly whispered.

"It will heal," he replied.

_Pulse_

Her eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to stay awake.

_Pulse_

She could feel the well calling for her hum through her blood.

"The well is calling for me."

He remained silent.

Giving in, Kagome allowed her eyes to shut and slip into darkness.

She was leaving.

A flicker of emotion crossed his expression.

##

Green scenery enveloped the view before him, yet unfocused eyes took in nothing. The Miko decided to leave through the well saying that her mission in this era was done.

An odd sensation.

She appeared suddenly and would leave him just as quickly. A slight frown fractured his usual expressionless face.

"Sesshomaru!" golden eyes snapped towards the Miko standing before the ancient well.

The odd sensation grew.

"I called your name three times. Is everything fine?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Hn."

Though a nonchalant expression returned, he couldn't rid the odd tug in his chest. Ever since the Miko told him of the well calling her, the odd sensation began.

Now standing before the well, she could feel a force calling for her to jump through. She glanced at the old and new friends that stood to send her off. This time…jumping through the well would not rip her completely away from her dear friends. Knowing this, she smiled brightly and said cheerfully, "I will see you again!"

Golden eyes trained on her movements as she turned away to jump through the well.

When would she appear again?

_Tug._

How long will she stay next time?

_Tug._

With a flash of blue, her existence disappeared without a trace.

The odd tug lingered at the sight of her disappearance.

Slowly, golden eyes looked downwards as if at a loss to explain the emotion her disappearance made him feel.

"_Those who meet Kagome-oneechan are sure to be changed!" _He remembered Rin say once. His eyes remained on the spot she vanished from.

'Indeed.'

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


	4. His Second Milestone

**Chapter Four – His Second Milestone**

Blinding blue light illuminated deep within the ancient well. The aging walls welcomed the rare yet familiar light that hadn't appeared for the past few decades. As the glow faded, Kagome watched her transparent skin return normal. Her eyes flew upwards to see a roof covering the view of the sky. She climbed her way up in excitement to see where she had arrived next.

Four pillars held an elegantly carved roof over the ancient well. Chimes hung down from the edges of the roof. A thin presence of youkai ki surrounded the clearing as if marking the area with its protection. Kagome knew immediately who had taken care of the well and caused her to smile in silent gratitude.

The soft sound of chimes jingling drifted in the wind. Shifting to gaze below the hill, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the large city. The land below no longer filled with trees, but houses and streets devoured her entire vision.

"The Edo period," Kagome whispered. The sight was breathtaking.

"Miko-sama."

Kagome tightened her hand around the bow and spotted the youkai that called for her. She observed the bowing youkai cautiously. Identifying the youkai to be one of Sesshomaru's soldiers, she lowered her guard.

"Will you lead me to Sesshomaru?"

The soldier lowered his head in obedience before heading west. Kagome closely followed behind.

"What is your name?" she asked. The soldier tensed before responding, "Shin."

"Well, Shin, can you update me on what happened after the surprise attack against the rebels?"

"No one has dared to go against the peace treaty after that incident. It has been peaceful ever since, Miko-sama."

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Then wondering how Shin appeared so quickly after her arrival, she inquired, "Do you wait near the well every day?"

"Yes."

Her smile widened. Sesshomaru had been waiting for her.

##

Elegant brush strokes moved along the report that needed to be signed. Midway from signing, the brush paused causing the ink to pool and seep through the scroll.

He caught a whiff of her scent once again dwelling upon his lands.

She was here.

Golden eyes looked down to see the mess on the scroll. Realizing his foolish behavior, he let out a silent sigh.

How long would she remain here this time?

Sensing her presence nearing the castle, he moved to stand but then froze. There was no reason to greet her from the castle entrance. She would be guided to his study anyways. Though his mind told him so, his footsteps had already moved.

After a few more minutes of walking, Kagome passed the entrance to Sesshomaru's castle. There, she was immediately greeted by the Lord of the castle himself and her friends.

"Miko," Kagome saw Sesshomaru slightly nod in greeting. Though his expression remained stoic as usual, she noted the tint of warmth in his eyes.

Golden eyes lingered on her. She appeared the same as the day she left after the battle. But, only he seemed to notice her eyes had once again changed into a lighter color of eminence.

"You finally came back. Took you forever, Kagome," she heard Inuyasha bark. Giggling, she sent him an apologetic look. An arm wrapped around her causing her to look up to see Shippo. Instantly hugging him back, she felt that years had definitely passed. Shippo had grown slightly taller than Inuyasha. The teenager she saw last time was replaced with a fully matured kitsune. Squeezing him tightly once more, she wished she had been there to see him grow.

"I'm back!" Pulling away from Shippo, she looked at Sesshomaru knowing they had much to catch up on. Kagome followed her friends as they retreated back into the castle.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Kagome asked, shoving an elbow at Inuyasha. She wanted to know if they had found a mate yet.

"Keh, you missed nothing."

Walking through the hallway, Kagome blurted out quietly, "Do you guys live with Sesshomaru?"

"Ya," Shippo replied blankly, not quite understanding the question.

Kagome released a soft sigh before mumbling, "No wonder you guys haven't mated yet."

Inuyasha barked out in laughter and wished his brother had heard Kagome's comment. Shippo, who also heard her, softly chuckled. But Kagome caught a forced smile on Shippo's lips before he could look away. About to inquire what was wrong she felt Inuyasha place a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Had she brought up a forbidden topic?

Her shoulders slumped.

There were many things she did not know. Her days would always be spent with them, but they spent centuries without her.

Snapping into focus she seated herself on a cushion. Right now she needed to know why she was brought to the Edo period. She took the opportunity to speak up first, "Shin told me that everything has been peaceful since the last time I came. But, I was sent here meaning there must be trouble."

Gazing straight into Sesshomaru's eyes, she asked, "So?"

He had indeed missed her confidence and straight forwardness. Sesshomaru slid an envelope onto the table. Kagome immediately opened it and scanned the content.

"An invitation to all miko and priests?" Kagome questioned in confusion. Then she read who the invitation was from, "A Yamamoto! Is this who I think it is?"

Shippo informed, "We were notified after you left that the son of the Yamamoto clan escaped from their clan's massacre. We weren't able to locate him until Massaki-san gave us this invitation with the name of Yamamoto on it."

"The weird thing is this Yamamoto just appeared out of nowhere. No one knows about him or where he is from. And him suddenly inviting all the miko and priests is just too suspicious," Inuyasha muttered.

Crossing her arms, Kagome furrowed her brows. She thought this Yamamoto was really suspicious as well. Could he possibly be a descendant of the son who escaped the Yamamoto clan massacre? Why did he suddenly appear and decide to invite humans with holy power? Scanning the invitation again, she re-read the address of the gathering.

"We should attend this gathering," Kagome advised Sesshomaru. However, she saw him give her a stern look.

"We are not allowed to interfere with human affairs, Miko-sama," Kagome turned to see General Kazuo enter into the room. Raising her brow, she asked, "And why not?"

"The law says so. We should just let the samurai's handle this, Sesshomaru-sama."

"No way! They don't know anything about what happened between the rebels and the Yamamoto clan!" Kagome exclaimed. Kazuo sighed before explaining, "Miko-sama, we cannot send any of our soldiers to enter a room filled with miko and priests. It is an unnecessary risk to take."

"Who said anything about sending soldiers?" Kagome said stubbornly. Turning to stare at Sesshomaru, she noticed his eyes never strayed from her.

"I'll go to the gathering alone," Kagome declared.

Inuyasha and Shippo shook their heads into their palms. It was no longer a surprise to them that Kagome preferred to place herself in danger.

"No."

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome tried to object.

"The intention of this gathering is unknown," his voice snapped coldly. A sudden chill sank in at the thought of the danger she could encounter alone.

"Sesshomaru, I am in no danger. No one knows who I am, so I can easily slip in and then slip out. I promise to just take a look to find more information," she said. Noticing his hesitance to refuse her again, she quickly added, "Plus! This is a great opportunity to find out more about that crystal the rebel leader used to control holy powers!"

The others in the room held their breaths as everyone waited for Sesshomaru's response. Secret glances were spared towards each other. Within seconds, everyone in the room grew conscious of the distress clearly written across Sesshomaru's face.

"Fine," he finally voiced in dissatisfaction. Kagome, about to thank him, smiled brightly. But, golden eyes narrowed as he said sharply, "You will retreat the moment you sense danger."

Sesshomaru looked at her and waited for her answer.

"I will, I will," Kagome said casually.

Her response only made him regret allowing her to do as she wished.

##

_Thwack_.

In the large dojo, several arrows stuck out from the center target. Kagome stood in the distance with her bow and arrow raised. Lifting her chin to level her aim, she skillfully pulled her bow and sent the arrow flying.

_Thwack._

Another bull's eye. As she was about to reach for another arrow, Kagome sensed someone quickly approaching. She turned around and barely missed the clawed hand that aimed for her neck.

"Woah!" she blurted in surprise. Falling into a fighting stance, she prepared herself for another attack. Forming a barrier, she blocked a deadly claw inches away from her arm. Distracted by the attacks, Kagome didn't notice her feet accidentally step on a fallen arrow. It was too late before she realized her body falling towards the ground. Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for the impact. Instead, a strong arm caught her by the waist. Kagome sighed in relief and opened her eyes to see his clawed hand at her throat. Sesshomaru stared down at her with a bored expression. But she knew better and saw the frustration past his eyes because of her poor performance. Knowing he was worried for her, Kagome grasped onto his hand that was pointed at her throat.

"I will be fine, Sesshomaru," she told him softly, "If anything happens, I know you will save me."

"Hn," he let go of her and looked away. It was both surprising and annoying when she always saw past his actions. Though no one noticed, she easily pointed out the spark of emotion he sometimes lets out. But what frustrated him most was her recklessness. He knew too well of how reckless she can be from her previous behavior of risking her life to save him. His voice hinted his frustrations and said, "Miko, do you like to endanger yourself on purpose?"

Freezing, her eyes fleeted with panic. "Nonsense," she tried to shrug off the question, but he had already notice her tense. She averted her eyes elsewhere, unable to look at him. Kagome stiffened at the sudden touch of his fingers gently tugging her chin towards him.

He lifted her chin to make her look at him. He knew that if she saw his eyes, she would understand what he was feeling. Golden eyes flickered with worry.

She understood. Defeated, she confessed, "I will not die before the wish I made is completed, Sesshomaru."

Sensing her tell the truth, he released his hold on her chin. She had never told anyone the details about the wish upon the Shikon no Tama. He was certain she was hiding something, but he could tell she was not willing to tell anyone. He would let her keep her secrets for now. Turning to walk out, he said, "You do not only feel pain when you die."

He did not want her injured.

He cared.

She couldn't stop from smiling.

She ran after him and fell into step by his side.

"I'll remember that, Sesshomaru," she said happily. Sesshomaru glanced to see her softly giggle. His expressionless face slightly tendered. Then, a comfortable silence rested between the two.

##

Ebony hair tied in a high pony tail, Kagome stood adorned in her red and white miko uniform. Crowds of youkais and humans passed by her as she walked through the streets. She could sense Sesshomaru and back up soldiers closely behind her. Nearing the address of the gathering, she tightly clutched onto the invitation.

The plan was simple. She would enter alone while Sesshomaru and his soldiers guarded the surrounding. Spotting the entrance heavily guarded by samurais, Kagome sent them a natural smile and handed the invitation letter to them.

Sesshomaru watched from afar as she entered through the gates and disappeared from sight. Clenching his hand, golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Unease wavered his control to remain calm.

Kagome walked into a huge room filled with miko and priests. She could feel their reiki heavily drench the air. Furrowing her brows, she wondered why they were releasing all their reiki into their aura as if showing off their powers. Finding it odd, Kagome decided to release a small portion of her reiki to make her appear like a weak miko.

It appeared the host had yet to make an appearance, so she silently slipped away from the room and wandered down the halls. She hoped to find more information. But her plans were ruined when a door in front of her suddenly slid open to reveal a tall man dressed in a traditional priest outfit. He had long black straight hair that was loosely tied, and he seemed to be glaring at her. Kagome froze at his abrupt appearance and cursed herself for not noticing his aura.

"What are you doing here, miko?" the priest voiced darkly.

Kagome smeared a sheepish grin and apologized, "Sorry, I must have lost my way."

The priest appeared to believe her and motioned her to follow him. Kagome managed to catch a glimpse of the room he appeared from and saw a painting of a crystal ball. Before she could confirm anything, the priest had slammed the door shut. He scowled at her for her rudeness and she bowed in apology. Following behind the priest, Kagome glanced back at the room and knew she had to find her way back there again.

'I'll slip away again…' Kagome told herself.

"You, what is your name?" the priest grumbled.

Unprepared, Kagome stuttered, "U-Um…my n-name is…Ka-…Kaede!"

The priest stopped to turn and face her. Kagome inched backwards, struggling to appear nonchalant. Piercing dark eyes gazed at her as if he could see through her. Beginning to feel uncomfortable, her expression tensed.

"You…are hiding your reiki. Why?" The priest questioned suspiciously. Kagome watched in panic as he slowly reached out his hand towards her.

"Yamamoto-sama!" a distant voice called out. His hand paused inches away from her and quickly retreated. Kagome held in a relieved sigh while the miko addressed the priest.

'I knew it.' She assumed that the priest was the host of this gathering. She just needed to confirm if he was _that _Yamamoto by taking a look at that room again. Kagome watched him make his way to the front of the crowd.

"Welcome my fellow brothers and sisters!" his voice rang gently.

"Why have you gathered us all here, Yamamoto-sama?" a priest from the crowd cried.

"We have come to confirm if you are a descendant of the Yamamoto clan!" another voice yelled.

"The Yamamoto clan is a disgrace to the holy line! Going so far as to ally with the youkais!"

Kagome waited to hear Yamamoto's response, but he didn't appear fazed by the rude insults thrown at him.

"I have gathered you all here to assure you, I am not a descendant of the Yamamoto clan you accuse me of," his calm voice ceased the uproar amongst the crowd.

A glint of malice flickered past the priest's eyes. Kagome, who caught on to his fleeting expression, felt her gut confirm he was _that_ Yamamoto. Noticing everyone's eyes focused at the front, she took this chance to slip out of the crowd.

Running through the empty halls, Kagome whispered the memorized directions to herself.

Left.

Turn.

Right.

"Here!" Kagome hushed excitedly. Looking behind her, she sensed no one in the hallway. Her hands slowly slid open the paper door halfway. Through the crack, she saw the drawing of a crystal and slid the door all the way open. She stepped into the room and gazed at the grand painting that took up an entire wall. The large picture seemed to tell a story.

The beginning began with youkais slaying the house of the Yamamoto clan.

Then the drawing led to a young boy escaping the bloody house.

Kagome squinted to see the boy holding onto a large crystal ball.

Then it showed the boy growing into an adult and handing the crystal to his son.

Kagome spotted the continuation of the painting lead to a drawing of miko and priests gathered in a room. Beside it showed the crystal ball sucking something from all the miko and priests. And that was where the painting ended.

'Wait a minute,' Kagome thought as she stared at the last part of the painting.

A room filled with miko and priests.

The current situation at the moment seemed oddly identical to the painting.

A crystal ball sucking energy from the miko and priests.

Fear spiked in her, feeling that the painting was some sort of prophecy. She needed to warn the miko and priests. Kagome urgently reached for the door, but was stopped by a blasting sound. Suddenly, the ground shook with immense force causing her to hit her head as she fell to the ground.

Darkness.

##

She was taking too long.

Patience wore thin as minutes passed by. He had warned her before she went in that she was only to stay for a short amount of time. Frustration ate away at his stoic mask. He had no idea if she was in danger or not causing him to feel on edge.

Another minute. He would give her another minute before he barged in to get her.

The street appeared busy and loud as usual, but the air stung his skin. Releasing a portion of his youkai ki, Sesshomaru watched in alarm as his ki crackled against raw power. The air was thinly laced with purification power. His instincts flared, warning him of danger. Desperate to reach her, his foot unconsciously ran towards the gate Kagome entered through. Given no orders to follow, the confused soldiers were left behind.

Sesshomaru only made it near the entrance before a blast of purification power consumed the house. He shielded his eyes from a blinding light. Thundering vibrations shook the ground. A roar of wood crumbling down echoed. A wind of dust exploded high into the sky.

And then all was calm.

His arms fell away to reveal the house crumbled onto the ground.

His face paled.

Dread weighed him down.

"Kagome!" her name leaked past his lips. Rushing past pieces of fallen wood, he tried to locate her aura and scent. But with all the dust and chaos, all he could smell was wood and holy power.

Soldiers arrived at the destruction and dug through wood and furniture to find their Miko's body. "Sesshomaru-sama!" a soldier called. In one section of the destroyed house, hundreds of bodies that belonged to miko and priests lay buried underneath.

"Uncover every single body!" he ordered. Panic grew as each miko was revealed before him. This time it might be her. The fear grew.

The sun dimmed, yet no signs of Kagome were traced. Standing frozen before the rows of dead bodies, his expression hardened.

She was here somewhere.

She was alive.

She had to be.

Crazed eyes sifted through the mess in search for her.

_Pulse._

Golden eyes flew towards the faint sound.

_Pulse._

Stumbling past broken pieces, Sesshomaru neared another section of the fallen house.

_Pulse._

The sound grew clearer and he urgently dug out the wooden pieces. His arm stiffened the moment he spotted a pale hand. Consumed by an unknown emotion, Sesshomaru desperately ripped away the wood to uncover the body. He flinched when he pulled away a piece to reveal the face.

It was her.

Removing the last piece, he carefully pulled her out.

_Pulse._

Her heartbeat calmed his frantic thoughts. Shifting her closer towards his chest, he rushed towards his castle.

The tightening sensation in his chest remained.

##

Kagome fluttered her eyes open to reveal its eminent color. Struggling to sit up, she noticed she was placed in a futon and already bandaged. She must be in the Western castle already. She wondered if Sesshomaru had found her. Reminded on Sesshomaru, Kagome winced.

"Sesshomaru is going to be so mad at me," she whispered to herself. She had disobeyed and stayed longer than she promised, which caused her to get herself injured.

"Damn straight he's mad!" Kagome heard Inuyasha say while he entered. Watching her friend plop onto the ground beside her, she chuckled anxiously. Inuyasha glanced at her bandages worriedly and she said, "I'm fine, Inuyasha. It doesn't hurt. They are merely scratches."

"Tell that to Sesshomaru. He's the one shoving his anger and worries down our throats."

Kagome stared at him nervously and asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think he is with me?"

Kagome spotted Inuyasha suddenly tense. Then, she saw the door slide open to reveal Sesshomaru. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Kagome bit her lips. Shying away from his glare, she pulled her cover closer to her hoping it would help shield her from his wrath.

"Uh, I better check on Shippo," Inuyasha said as he squirmed in his spot.

'Traitor!' Kagome thought while glaring at Inuyasha's fleeing figure. The door slid shut, leaving her in the room alone with Sesshomaru.

"What was the plan, Kagome," Sesshomaru snapped.

Gulping, she hushed, "To find out the intention of the gathering and then get out."

"Was it too complicating to follow?" his voice thinned.

"….no."

Not hearing Sesshomaru say anything further, she used up all her courage and dared to look up at him. Meeting his eyes, she saw how disheveled he appeared.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry."

Kagome saw the worry begin to fade and revealed a tired glint. Her gaze lowered in shame for being the cause of his tired expression. Instantly, her eyes caught red marks on his hands. Gasping, Kagome reached for them and stared at the blisters that were healing. She heard that the house had fallen on top of her. Did he receive these blisters from digging her out?

He remained frozen as she held his hand; her warmth seeping into his.

"The house owner is the descendant of the Yamamoto clan. I found a painting in his room that foretold the disaster that happened. The painting showed a crystal ball sucking in the miko and priests' holy powers," Kagome explained. She hoped Sesshomaru found her findings useful.

Sesshomaru digested the new information and said, "Yamamoto's body was the only one undiscovered. He must be alive. But what would he do with all that purification power?"

"I think he wants revenge against the rebels that slaughtered his clan."

"The entire youkai race."

"Yes. The Yamamoto clan was massacred because of misunderstanding, but the son who escaped didn't know of that. He just knew that youkais were responsible for his clan's death. This anger was probably passed down to his descendant."

_Pulse._

Her eyes widened at the pulsing sensation. Recognizing the pulling force, Kagome whispered, "The well is calling me."

"You will not leave until you have healed," Sesshomaru ordered.

_Pulse._

"But!"

"And what if this Yamamoto decides to attack now?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagome shook her head, "The well calls for me, meaning the next time Yamamoto reveals himself it will be when you see me again."

Pulling his hand away from her grasp, he pushed her forehead down onto the futon. She struggled against his hold, but he let go once she gave in.

"Rest. I will allow you to leave once you've healed," he repeated. Gazing down at her to see her pout, a ghost like smile appeared. Her eyes slowly closed into a slumber. Golden eyes lingered at her sleeping figure for a while more.

She was leaving soon.

##

The usual busy streets of Edo paused as crowds of humans and youkais stopped to stare at the famous Lord Sesshomaru and a miko passing through.

Kagome had already said her farewells to her friends when Sesshomaru decided to escort her to the ancient well. As arranged, Kagome stayed in the castle for three more days to heal before he allowed her to leave.

Kagome squirmed under all the attention and whispered, "I preferred when the path to the well was only surrounded by trees."

His lips thinned at the scent of arousal heavily coat the air. Indeed, he preferred the trees.

Kagome noticed all the females she passed by glaring intensely at her. She understood that her position beside Sesshomaru was envied by every woman. Wondering why he was still alone, she asked, "When will you mate, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her random question. Seeing pure curiosity in her eyes, he said, "Like I tell the Elders, I will mate when I wish to."

Breaking out into a giggle, Kagome gasped, "That answer is SO YOU!"

"Hn."

As her giggles slowly died out, the path to the well was replaced by more trees. In the distance, she could see the roof of the ancient well. The sound of chimes faintly reached her ear.

Reaching the edge of the well, her hand brushed against the ancient wood. She felt the well's tug grow stronger. It was her duty to obey and leave…but…

Glancing at Sesshomaru, she wondered if he would be mated the next time she saw him. A sinking feeling dug into her chest. She cautiously stretched out her hand towards his, all the while gazing at him to see if he would pull away. Seeing him remain still, she wrapped her hands around his.

"Don't forget me," she said hesitantly.

He almost scoffed at her words. How could he?

She had yet again made a mark in his life for the second time. Did she not realize her importance?

His eyes shifted towards the well. A flicker of caution crossed his face.

What danger would she encounter the next time she arrived?

His thoughts paused while his eyes narrowed. From the corner, he spotted a crackle of holy power flicker.

"I need her holy powers," Sesshomaru heard a malicious voice whisper. Unable to identify the location of the voice, Sesshomaru knew she was being targeted and needed to leave.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion before her eyes. She watched Sesshomaru rush towards her and push her down the ancient well. Feeling her legs collide with the edge of the well, a dropping sensation filled her stomach. Her eyes widened as a transparent figure suddenly appeared from behind Sesshomaru.

'Yamamoto!'

Her mouth widened to warn Sesshomaru, but not a sound escaped. Her heart screamed in horror as she witnessed a sword pierce through Sesshomaru.

She felt wet drops on her cheeks as a flow of red liquid followed her down the well.

Blue light began to engulf her while silver strands of hair floated away to reveal his pain expression looking down at her.

"NOO!" She screamed before everything turned blue.

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update another chapter, but it was quite a long one to write. How do you like the story so far?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your review is cherished.**


End file.
